<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This again by Eugene Chernyshin (GesamtReader)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316431">This again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GesamtReader/pseuds/Eugene%20Chernyshin'>Eugene Chernyshin (GesamtReader)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lenny and Gil’s interdimensional mis-adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I will just leave it here, It's just AUs, M/M, Paranormal, University Setting, it's a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GesamtReader/pseuds/Eugene%20Chernyshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Just a mess)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lenny and Gil’s interdimensional mis-adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2285846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Here we go again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, come on! Why not?”</p><p> It was pacing back and forth inside the circle, while kids were sitting around it and blankly staring in anticipation. Its face was distorted by the shadows, cast by night forest around them.</p><p>“You just- ugh!” It made an exasperated sound. “I don’t deal with your kind.”</p><p>The younger boy stood up and looked challengingly into the elder spirit’s eyes. “Your kind?!” His brother brought him down by the sleeve and asked non-confrontationally. “Could you perhaps be more specific?”</p><p>“Larvae- Kids.”</p><p>“And that is because..?”</p><p>The spirit sighed. It moved into the candlelight, closer to the older brother, sitting down and peering into his eyes for a moment. The boy met the gaze, he kept his face blank even though his hands were shaking. The spirit smiled and handed him a card. “Find me when you are older.”</p><p>***</p><p>Gilbert roughly sat up, on his bed. It’s still dark outside, but he won’t be able to fall asleep again. He sighed and squeezed his hand into a fist, hearing something crinkle in it. He opened it up to find a crumbled piece of paper. Gilbert reached for the light to look at it more closely.</p><p>It was an old photo card of some town, a snake was drawn on top of it. <em>It’s the same card</em>. He turned it over, it was empty, but a smiley face appeared there in ink. He blinked and it changed into a fancy written text. <em>Do whatever, nothing matters so why not? </em>He stared blankly onto it, but it did not change again.</p><p>He laid back down for a while. He doesn’t have to be in university until noon, unlike his little brother, who has 8 am class. If Gilbert hurries up he would join him for physics, so he got out of bed, quickly throwing on some hoodie, grabbed backpack and phone. He lived not far from the science wing, where the class was supposed to be.</p><p>At the corner near the room, some kid ran into him. Literally. He was bolting down the hall so fast that he didn’t even noticed and bumped into him, sending his papers flying all over the place. The guy whispered something frustrated under his breath, but then raised his eyes and exploded with the apologies.</p><p>Gilbert hushed the flustered… student? And helped him gather the papers. The kid thanked him hastily and ran into the classroom. Gilbert took a look at the clock. The class was due to start a minute or so ago. He shrugged the backpack of his shoulder and peeked into the classroom, it was half-full with sleepy students, but a professor was nowhere to be seen. He noticed Axel in the auditorium and headed towards him with a smug smile.</p><p>“A mighty fine morning if you asked me!” He said, exaggeratedly cheerful, sitting down next to his brother, who just glared at him and continued to silently massage his temples. </p><p>“Mm, someone’s not in the mood, aren’t you? What’s wrong, dear? Did your boyfriend broke up with you?” He bugged Axel, not getting a response, unless if you count all those daggers the other send his way.</p><p>He would continue trying to get a rise out of him, but the door of the side room opened with a slam and the guy from earlier today hurried outside and onto the podium. He cleared his throat, greeted everyone, and started reciting past week’s assignment marks.</p><p>“Wait, who is this absolute child? And why is some freshman grading your class?? What did I miss?”</p><p>Axel finally faced him fully, letting go of his head and looking confused at his brother. “What do you mean? He’s a substitute. Jaeger got sick of us, so now this guy is the physics teacher for odd groups of sophomores and freshmen.” Axel made a face and set his head on his crossed arms on the desk. “He sucks. He is not even a teacher, he’s some engineer or shit, but he had made it his task to quote <em>show us that science is fascinating</em> unquote. Real nerd.” </p><p>Gilbert snorted. “Last time I checked, this is nerd-town for nerds and we are both here.”</p><p>“I don’t argue that you are a nerd, because it’s 100% truth. I am here on accident.” </p><p>“Oh, I remember it otherwise.” </p><p>“Ah, right, my bad. Also because chemistry is almost potions and I want to poison you.”</p><p>“That’s the brother I know, keep it up.”</p><p>In the background, the young teacher finished the explanation of the big project for the next month and started enthusiastically suggesting themes for personal and group projects. He gesticulates wildly and paces before the blackboard, periodically writing or scribbling something down. When some of the more caring students suggest something of their own, he smiles and it seems like his eyes sparkle. At such moments he looks almost cute- <em>wait, what</em>.</p><p>Also, he looks painfully familiar and it’s really confusing. Gilbert is sure he has never seen this guy before today, and yet. He has been hypnotising the teacher’s face for some time when the man blinked confused and met his eyes. For a moment nothing happened, but then he smiled and his eyes went completely black. He looks just like- The next second he acts as if nothing happened.</p><p>“Did- did you see it?”</p><p>“Mm, yeah, this nerd likes his job. Unbelievable.” Axel is lying on his arms, scrolling through a news feed, clearly not paying attention.</p><p>Until the end of the period, he sat silent, not bothering his brother, not reading stuff online, just staring at the guy, answering questions related to the projects, and then explaining themes for this lesson. When the bell rang he stood up, determined. Gilbert didn’t bother with his brother’s smug remarks or students recognising him, so he just bee-lined to the teacher’s room, where the newbie disappeared. </p><p>The door was askew, so he knocked and looked inside. It was a small storage room with tall cupboards from floor to ceiling, full of electrical doodads, beakers, and unmarked cartons. Near the window was a table with two chairs, papers piling on all three of them. Gilbert spun around until he noticed a small figure, crouched near a plant in the far end of the room. He walks up to the man.</p><p>“Sir?” </p><p>With a high-pitched scream, the man jumped up on his feet and bumped his back into the wall, defensively hugging his watering can. Gilbert couldn’t hide his laugh so he raised his hand to muffle a chuckle. The man relaxed a bit, seeing that apparently, no one was going to murder him, so now he stood cross-armed, his frown doing nothing to hide his embarrassment. </p><p>“To be fair, I did knock on the door, so it wasn’t much of my fault.” Gilbert’s intention was to sound friendly, but it came out a little too soft.</p><p>“Sorry, I am just a little bit on edge, since I still am pretty new to this.” The guy smiled and it’s just so-</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, it’s actually why I am here.” </p><p>“Oh? Are you from this group?”</p><p>“No, but my brother is. I thought Professor Jaeger was-“</p><p>“Right, about that,” the guy looked a little uncomfortable. “Owen, the principal, asked me if I would teach them for this year because Jaeger… declined some groups. I have been here for less than a month, didn’t even notice how October rolled around.”</p><p>“You’ve been here for a week? How have I never seen you before you ran into me?”</p><p>It possibly isn’t quite appropriate to tease teachers, but he just can’t help himself. The guy laughed awkwardly <em>and is it a blush?</em></p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that, I was picking up the project manual from Jaeger and forgot I had an early class.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about it, but I would like to know the name of someone, who actually crashed into me.”</p><p>The guy –honest to god- flushed, then quickly reached out his hand for Gilbert to shake. A small smirk appeared on his face.</p><p>“Berg. Lennart Berg. Part-time mad scientist.”</p><p>Gilbert shook his hand. “Brauer. Gilbert Brauer,” he said in mock-serious voice. “Full-time awesome guy.” He winked, before letting go of the hand.</p><p>Professor just laughed in response, not that awkward anymore.</p><p>“So… Mr. Berg-“</p><p>“Oh no, please don’t call me <em>that,</em>” he grimaced. “You make me sound too old, I’m like a year older than you.”</p><p>“Okay? So Lennart? Would you like someone to show you ‘round?” </p><p>Lennart raised his brows. “I-I don’t know? Maybe? Are there any places I need to see?”</p><p>“Of course, there’s a bunch of nice places near the campus and there’re botanical gardens-“</p><p>“OH! Right! I’ve heard of them. But I am too afraid to wander off, I think I would get lost. I usually never leave the science wing.”</p><p>“Don’t you have to go home?”</p><p> Lennart straightened up, his face blank. “I sleep between the lessons on my desk.”</p><p>Absurdly, it cracked them both up. Gilbert snickered into his arm, supporting his weight on the wall and Lennart leaned back giggling out loud. </p><p>There was a knock on the door and Axel peeked inside.</p><p>“Gil, you traitor! You left me, your own brother, scared and alone, for a new teacher! How could you!” Under the scandalised façade he was smug.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry.” Gilbert shifted his eyes to the man beside him. He was looking away.</p><p>“So… Are you free today at 6?”</p><p>“Ahh…” Lennart’s eyes widened up and his cheeks flushed, he jammed piece of paper into Gilbert’s hand, mumbled <em>“yes”</em> and ran away.</p><p>“Oh, wow, you two were flirting, aren’t you? I am almost impressed. Though I would be more so if you didn’t leave me at 9 in the morning without coffee.”</p><p>“Fine, fine, let’s go get your coffee.”</p><p>Gilbert took a look at the piece of paper, it was an Instagram nametag. He added the account, folded the paper, and went after his brother until he would become genocidal and succumb to murder without his bean water. </p><p>Gil told himself that he <em>would not</em> mindlessly scroll through all of the guy’s account. But he’s just a human.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hopefully some plot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hope i won't just abandon it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stood impatiently near the entrance to the Main Natural Sciences Faculty. They messaged each other during lunch and decided to meet there around 5 minutes ago. <em>Great</em>.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>He spun around to see awkward-looking Lennart. He lost somewhere his jacket and now was standing there in a lab coat, which is, honestly, a little cute. He put his hands inside his jeans’ pockets.</p><p>Gilbert smiled at him. “I like your suit. Well, let’s go?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, thanks.”</p><p>It’s not very far from here, but to show him a real hidden gem they’ll need to stop by his friend at the- the building where the biology is at.</p><p>They enter a facility, not a single soul around. Gilbert pinged Yulia to come out to meet them in advance, so now they just have to wait. An awkward silence settled between them. From around the corner appears a blonde in a blue medical outfit, covered in blood. Gilbert’s face stretches out in surprise.</p><p>“What?” she asks menacingly. “I’m busy. What do you need?”</p><p>“Card,” he clears his throat. “I need your key-card.”</p><p>Yulia eyes him from head to toes than switches to a puzzled guy beside him. She smiles and nods.</p><p>“Fine, but I want it before the weekends and you owe me a coffee,” she takes out her card and hands it to Gilbert, which he snatches quickly and grins in response.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>She nods again and returns to whatever massacre she was busy with before.</p><p>“That was weird,” Lennart mutters under his breath.</p><p>“Nah, she’s just a medical student. You should meet their dean, she’s the best.”</p><p>He grins at the young teacher, takes him under his arm, and hurries him outside. Being too long in this faculty gives him anxiety, the overall dread and the feeling of being watched do not help.</p><p>He turns the corner and Lennart looks at him confused.</p><p>“Wait, aren’t the Botanical Gardens further down the road?”</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>, but they are like, pretty vast. And here’s a closed area, so the kids won’t run around, stomping on their priceless weeds and scaring their fish.”</p><p>“There’s <em>fish</em> in here?” A wide smile appears on Lennart’s face, he’s so excited that he all but jumps up and down. Gilbert can’t help but laugh at this.</p><p>He opens the gate and they follow the paved path through the leaves and bush until they reach the clearing. In the middle of the clearing is a lake, framed by tall trees. It’s full of noises: the calm murmur of the creak, the cheerful chirping of the little birds, flying around and hiding in the trees, which are softly swaying in the wind. It all looks very wild and untouched. Even the rocks, creating the way here look natural. Everything looks almost magical in the light of the setting sun. But one of them doesn’t even notice all this, because nature is not the only thing looking magical right now.</p><p>“Wow,” Lennart whispers softly because suddenly the atmosphere seems too fragile and intimate to speak normally. “While living in a big city, sometimes I forget, that nature can be so- <em>so-</em>“</p><p>“Breathtaking?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lennart finally meets his eyes, tearing them away from the scenery. Although he immediately looks away, faking a cough. They sit down by the lake.</p><p>“So, how did you know about this place?”</p><p>“At my first year- something happened and I just wanted to disappear, so I climbed the fence and stumbled onto this place,” he looks nostalgically to the lake. “I’ve been coming here since. Doctor Evans caught me a few times, but I think I looked too pitiful because she lets it slide every time.”</p><p>They sit there, not feeling the need to strike the conversation for a while. Eventually, it starts drizzling and they hurry outside. This part of Botanical gardens is the furthest from the rest of the University’s buildings, but close to the street. So they head to the small local café as fast as they can. Once they are inside the "<em>Emil's and Heike's</em>", it's already a full-blown rain outside.</p><p>Lennart recognises the baristas and they bring soaked guys some towels to dry themselves at least a little. They order hot drinks and when they get their cold shaking hands on the coffee, the professor drinks his a little too enthusiastically, inevitably burning his tongue. The loud little barista bursts out laughing, at what Lennart pouts and crossed his arms defensively.</p><p> It’s a slow day so they chat with the stuff. The lanky one, Emil, is a laid back dude and pretty much everything that he does carries his cool. Heike, on the other side, is a little more animated but looks extremely hyper in contrast with Emil. They are quite different, but they work, most of the time not even working, but just vibing.</p><p>Time flows by and it’s already time to close the café, so they get ready to head home. Before they leave – Heike catches Lennart’s arm and grins at him.</p><p>“Hey, here’s a deal: I’ll give you a discount for every time I’ll see you together with the ‘<em>hunky boy</em>’.”</p><p>The professor laughs sourly at the bit.</p><p>“How much?” Gilbert asks from behind his shoulder. Lennart jumps a little, so the taller man rests his hands on smaller guy‘s shoulders.</p><p>Heike’s eyes basically light up. “Let’s say... 15%.”</p><p>“Hmm, let’s make it 30%.”</p><p>Lennart tries to protest, but before he can, Heike takes out a little discount ticket.</p><p>“20%, my last price!”</p><p>Gilbert pockets the ticket immediately and they shake on it.</p><p> Lennart rolls his eyes and calls himself a taxi, he suggests to share a ride, but Gilbert assures him that it’s no big deal. They wait for the cab to arrive, the rain still very much present, so they crowd under the small umbrella Emil gave them. When the car rolls to a stop Lennart starts saying something, but then just shakes his head.</p><p>“Thanks for the evening, it was… nice. I guess, see you tomorrow,” he smiles softly and Gilbert can’t do but also smile.</p><p>“See you.”  </p><p>They stand there silently for a moment until Lennart ducks into the car and Gilbert spins around and hurries home. When he gets there, he crashes into his bed and passes out until the morning.</p><p>***</p><p>It was already half past 10, so he brought his own corpse out of his little apartment. On his way to the University, he bought 4 coffees and returned the umbrella. Emil said nothing, just nodded and poured the coffees.</p><p>Gilbert stopped by Yulia, thanking for the card, she just snorted and smirked: “Whatever, dude.” Somewhere in the Natural sciences’ hall, Axel stumbled upon him. He stole one cup. “How’s it going <em>lover-boy</em>? Are you now a delivery-boy? At his feet already, tsk tsk,” he shook his head disapprovingly.</p><p>Only two cups have left, when he knocked at <em>Mr. Berg’s </em>storage room. He had entered, when he heard a ‘come in’.</p><p>The room is the same as he remembers, but somehow it feels wrong. Lennart is sitting at the table, or more like half on the table, with his feet far on it, his face dead-serious. He is preoccupied with some little thingy in his arms. It ticks rhythmically.</p><p>“Hey,” Gilbert says as he slowly approaches the table and sets a cup-holder with both their coffees on it.</p><p>Lennart hides the little ticking thingy and faces Gilbert with a wide smile.</p><p>“Hi, I thought you wouldn’t come.”</p><p>“That's ’cause I wasn’t here at the fuck o’clock in the morning?”</p><p>“Yeah, you can say so,” he eyes the cups. “What’s that?”</p><p>“Oh, y’know a MacGuffin.”</p><p>“Neat. I have some kind of collection of MacGuffins myself.”</p><p>“Oh, and what do they do?”</p><p>“Oh, y’know they kinda just are,” Lennart says deadpan, taking the cup with his name written on the side.</p><p>“Ah, yes,” Gilbert nods mock-serious. “Typical MacGuffin effects, magnificent.”</p><p>The professor laughs and almost burns himself again, the second time this week. He takes his feet off the table and Gilbert lands in the opposing chair.</p><p>“So,” Lennart sips his drink. “Is there any particular reason you stopped by?”</p><p>“Nope, just wanted to hang.”</p><p>“Are you hiding from your professors or something?”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Well… I thought that you have classes, do you not?”</p><p>“I do, but eh who needs ‘em. I just need to write my thesis.”</p><p>“Hmm, and how’s it working out for you?”</p><p>“Not bad. Not bad-“</p><p>“You didn’t even choose a theme, right?”</p><p>“Something like it, yea.”</p><p>“Ugh, I can’t believe you’ve done this.”</p><p>“Do you want me to run around Uni miserable and stressed or run around you?”</p><p>Lennart coughs loudly on his drink. <em>Oh fuck, what did I say? </em>Gilbert’s mind wandered off at some point and now a bewildered Lennart is looking at him, coffee dripping from his chin. Well, it seems someone’s just going to go with it. Gilbert takes the tissues out of his backpack and passes them to Lennart.</p><p>“Careful, you can’t just pass out on me, you have puny freshmen for the next period,” he says with a smile. The professor quietly says ‘thanks’ and starts wiping the mess.</p><p>“So I have a thought.”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“What if…”</p><p>“C’mon, ’m listening.”</p><p>“Shut up for a sec, what if- when you won’t be busy you would come by and help me from time to time?”</p><p>Gilbert leans back in his chair, puts his fingers together, and raises his hands to his face.</p><p>“Huh, miss my company that much- is it my charisma working on you? Or was it the coffee?”</p><p>The other laughs awkwardly. “I’m not quite sure, mayhaps it is the coffee,” he lets the silence fall for a second. “So, who are you writing the thesis for? Jaeger?”</p><p>“Yep,” Gilbert pops the “p”.</p><p>“I can talk with him, so you’ll help me with a little engineering and he’ll be aware that you actually do the stuff he wants you to do.”</p><p>“Sound fun, like unpaid work.”</p><p>“Oh c’mon, at least Jaeger will get off your back until April. Then he <em>will</em> yell at you to bring him a thesis.”</p><p>“I guess. Yea, fine, why not. I have 5 more months to go.”</p><p>“Great! Are you going anywhere right now?”</p><p>“Not particularly?”</p><p>Lennart gets on his feet, hurries to the door, peeks outside and closes it.</p><p>"Okay, we have around 15 minutes," he comes back and smiles. </p><p>His eyes flash with black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Purple glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert blinks a few times. When he opens his eyes something doesn’t feel right. He looks around. It’s the same storage room, but it looks as if all the colours lost their hue. Everything is grey-ish, but the man standing in front of the table, there’s a strange purple glow around him. Gilbert looks at his hands and they have that very same glow.</p><p>“What the-“</p><p>The man takes a small, cautious step forward, shushing him like some kind of scared wild animal. He slowly reaches towards him, still keeping some distance.</p><p>“Take a deep breath. C’mon. In. And out.”</p><p>Gilbert does as he’s told, trying to keep his breathing even. He looks at Lennart expectantly and gestures around, like <em><span class="s2">what the hell??</span></em></p><p>“Yeah, right. I probably have to explain this space to you? We call it the Threshold, it feels like a layer of matter on top of the Mortal realm. All existing in the Mortal realm can be affected by the Threshold, but by itself, it is invisible and mostly untouchable by the mortals.”</p><p>“You know how it sounds?”</p><p>“Yea,” Lennart grimaces. “And that’s why I’m showin’.”</p><p>He grabs something from a pencil holder and stabs Gilbert right in the chest. He yelps, but no pain followed the action, so he looks himself over and finds that stationery knife has passed through his chest and now was sticking out of the back of his chair. <em><span class="s2">What the fuck</span></em>, he whispers under his breath. Gilbert tries to take it, but it just phases through. To himself his body solid and opaque, but apparently the knife thinks otherwise. He raises his eyes to Lennart and reaches towards him. His hands make contact to which Lennart just smiles.</p><p>“No, I exist between the worlds. I can hide completely in the subliminal space, but even fully out of it, I still see it all,” he covers Gilbert’s hand with his own. “But you are like me. Or I’d say you can become just like me.”</p><p>Gilbert pulls his hand away. “That’s all bat-shit-crazy.” Lennart gives him a sympathetic look. “What do you mean <em><span class="s2">like you</span></em>?”</p><p>The man winces. “Let’s say I’m not entirely human, neither are you. You have certain potential.”</p><p>Oh god. Gilbert can’t believe that his vague background crush on a new substitute teacher could lead to discovering that very teacher is actually in a cult of some kind, <em><span class="s2">what the actual fuck</span></em>.</p><p>As if sensing his anxious thoughts Lennart starts talking. “No, no, no! I will not make anything to you unless you agree to it! It’s just that you can help me because you are like this,” he took a step back and now is looking weary and incredibly embarrassed. “Just don’t—don’t tell anyone. No one wants a demon teacher nearby and I don’t want another witch hunt at this time, my trial period at the University is not to end until December.”</p><p>Oh. Wait, what?</p><p>“Did you just call yourself a demon? That’s kinda cliché, dude.”</p><p>Right, calling some multidimensional being <em><span class="s2">dude</span></em>, very good choice.</p><p>“I know, I know, but that’s how people have been calling us in this area. If we were in Scandinavia or China, I would have called myself a god, which is, to be honest, metal as fuck, but in the current culture can be misunderstood.”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“Yeah-”</p><p>“Why did you threw me into this… Threshold place?”</p><p>“Umm, reasons? Listen- I-” Lennart is pacing, tugging at his hair. “I just… There’re some things I need help with and I can’t ask any other one of us with.”</p><p>“There are others?”</p><p>“Duh, there’s like a couple dozens in this city at the current moment.”</p><p>
  <em><span class="s2">Of course, there are others, dumbass</span>.</em>
</p><p>“R-right. So what is that you want my help with?”</p><p>Lennart faces him, relief visible on his face.</p><p>“You believe me?”</p><p>“Of course, you stabbed me in a chest with a pencil knife and I’m still breathing, It must be at least 1/3 truth.”</p><p>The demon lights up, he giggles softly, standing up and dusts his pants. He takes a seat at the table; colours, sounds, and smells flood Gilbert’s senses. He coughs and stumbles a little, blinded by extensive feelings. He leans back in his chair, but the knife pokes him between the ribs. Lennart laughs at him, while Gilbert tries to get the knife out of the chair. His laugh is loud and bubbly. The students that have come for the class can for sure hear him, but he doesn’t seem to care.</p><p>He sips his coffee, a shit-eating grin on his dumb smug mug.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t you have any demon-related questions?”</p><p>“Let me be! I just had my entire world-view turned over.”</p><p>“Right. Right. And that’s why you look at me like <em><span class="s2">that</span></em> every time I see you.”</p><p>“Like what?” The man says nervously.</p><p>Lennart just smiles at him. “Anyway! The next period starts in a minute, you better hurry up if you want Jaeger to still agree to the deal.”</p><p>He hurls Gilbert out of his chair and to the door.</p><p>“Thank you for the coffee, hope to see you again today. Now let me work.” Lennart gets on his tip-toes, gives Gilbert a peck on a cheek, and shoves him out the door.</p><p>He looks back, but the door is already closed shut. He takes the backpack at his feet and faces the auditorium. Most of the students are uncaring, but one sitting directly in front of him has that wide-eyed look. Noticing Gilbert’s death glare, the student gulps and gesticulates that his mouth is shut and he didn’t see at all what did just happen.</p><p>He hurries out of the class and to his own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>